


Between the Sheets (Spare the Rod Remix)

by Brigdh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: remix_redux, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Remix, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo lets Hakkai and Gojyo work out their worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets (Spare the Rod Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Remix IV: I Know What You Did Last Remix. Rana Eros wrote the original story, [When He Comes](http://ranalore.slashcity.net/whcomes.html). Extended notes are available [here](http://wordsofastory.livejournal.com/196366.html).

Sanzo fumbles with his lighter, his injured arm still not working quite right. It frustrates him, and he flicks at the lighter too hard, ignoring how his muscle twinges. It catches finally, and he tilts his head down gratefully, breathing in a lungful of smoke as his cigarette lights.

Fucking arm, anyway. Fucking youkai. He hates being stuck in some rundown inn waiting to heal, wasting time while this trip drags out even longer.

"Sanzo," Hakkai says. "Please don't smoke. You are still injured."

Sanzo spares him a brief, scornful glance, fingers curling defensively around his cigarette. He doesn't move it from his lips.

Hakkai smiles. "Of course, if you'd prefer an early grave, that is entirely your own choice." Sanzo takes in his tone and pulls in more smoke, keeping his eyes on Hakkai.

"Don't bother," Gojyo says. _He's_ not getting scolded for smoking, Sanzo notes. The asshole's half-filled an ashtray already. "You're wasting your breath, Hakkai. The stupid monk doesn't care. He'd get himself killed instead of listening to someone else."

Sanzo turns to the window, ignoring them both with everything he has, but Hakkai hums thoughtfully. "You may be right."

"I know I am. Otherwise we wouldn't spend so much time just like this, around his half-dead ass watching to see if he'll pull through another coma."

Sanzo taps some ash off his cigarette and studies how much space he has left before it's burnt down to the filter. He takes a careful drag.

"Perhaps somewhere along the way his brain was damaged! That may explain certain things."

Gojyo laughs. Sanzo imagines shooting them both.

"But do you think it's entirely hopeless, Gojyo?" Hakkai curls his hands around the cup of tea he's drinking. More tea. He hasn't let Sanzo drink anything else since he woke up. "There should be some way to make him listen."

"You should try hitting him with a fan," Gojyo says.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Sanzo crushes out his cigarette, deliberately leaves it on the windowsill where it'll piss off Hakkai. "Get out if you're going to be idiots."

Hakkai stands, and for one shining moment Sanzo thinks they might actually listen to him. But Hakkai walks to Gojyo instead of the door, and smiles his polite smile, hands clasped in front of him. "If you don't mind?"

Gojyo stares up at him from where he's sprawled in his chair, obviously having no idea of what Hakkai intends, and shrugs. Hakkai is on him immediately, kissing him with an open mouth, his hands fisting in Gojyo's shirt at his waist. Gojyo looks nearly as shocked as Sanzo feels; they exchange one wide-eyed glance, and then Gojyo's attention drifts. He arches his neck as Hakkai tugs on his hair, the movement rolling down through his body. He strokes Hakkai's lean back, hands moving above the cloth of his shirt in long sweeps. They both shift, Hakkai practically sitting in Gojyo's lap, making small noises into the unbroken kiss.

Gojyo's eyes are open a little, and Sanzo realizes that he's watching him, that the bastard is _showing off_. And that he himself has been staring for just a little too long for mere surprise. Sanzo gets to his feet to leave, but they won't even let him do that in peace.

"If only you would retreat from challenges that involve your death," Hakkai says.

Sanzo spins, find Gojyo closer, and hits him. Gojyo clutches the side of his head. "Ow!" Sanzo moves to hit him again, but Gojyo is quicker this time and catches his hand, forces it back against the wall, and crowds into his personal space. And just smiles at him. No. Grins.

Sanzo bristles in fury. Gojyo is so close to him that he can feel his breath on his face, but he simply stands there, looking. Taking Sanzo in with those stupid red eyes and waiting as if he knows how it drives Sanzo crazy. "Either do something or get the hell off me, cockroach."

Gojyo leans in and Sanzo braces himself for a kiss, but he doesn't quite get one. Just a quick, soft touch, and Gojyo's back to staring at him while Sanzo can still feel it, warm and wet. Gojyo had licked his lips. Sanzo has a stupid urge to lick the same spot, but Gojyo looks amused, so Sanzo glares at him and wipes his mouth on the back of his free hand instead.

Hakkai peers over Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo steps to the side, making room for him without looking; the two of them always have that creepy conjoined vibe. Hakkai does kiss Sanzo, deeply, so that he can taste the tea he's spent so long drinking. Gojyo changes his grip on Sanzo's hand, threads their fingers together even as Sanzo tries to keep his hand in a fist. But he appreciates the shift a moment later when Gojyo licks his wrist, his tongue feeling impossibly wet against the thin skin, his teeth barely scraping on either side of tendons in the wrist. Hakkai bites his lower lip than tilts his head, kissing along Sanzo's jaw and neck, forcing him to lift his chin. Gojyo licks his way down Sanzo's arm, ending with his mouth in the crook of his elbow, sucking on him.

Between the two of them, Sanzo is finding it increasingly hard to think of anything. Hakkai leans into him, his hip pressing into Sanzo, pinning him to the wall. He tries to move against it, but Hakkai is stronger than he looks and forces him still, much as it aches low in his stomach.

"Careful, Sanzo," Hakkai says, thigh between Sanzo's own to balance him as he leans heavily forward. "Mind your injury."

Sanzo glares at him, as much as he can; he doesn't say anything because his own breath is quick and loud in his ears. His hips strain to push into Hakkai entirely on their own. Not that it matters. Hakkai isn't letting him move an inch.

Gojyo lifts his head and drags the fingers of his free hand up the bare skin of Sanzo's side- he'd left his shirt off when Hakkai had checked the bandages, and damn them both, how long had they been planning this?- and back down, slipping his fingertips into the waistband of his jeans.

Hakkai steps back, and the lifted pressure is simultaneously terrible and a relief, but before Sanzo can appreciate it, Gojyo has dropped to his knees and is unbuckling Sanzo's jeans, tugging them down over his hips. He doesn't do much else, though, a few light touches and some licks, but nothing, nothing like what Sanzo needs. Sanzo bangs his head back into the wall and spits a string of particularly virulent curses at them both. Gojyo smirks and looks up at Sanzo through his lashes, then tilts his head to swipe his tongue up Sanzo's inner thigh instead.

Goddamn sadists.

Hakkai returns from the other side of the room, having shed his clothing and with lubrication in his hand. He separates them neatly, smiling. Sanzo has good reason to be careful around that smile. Hakkai leads him to the bed, pausing to let Sanzo kick off his jeans, and arranges him. Hakkai is thorough in his preparations, annoyingly so. Sanzo lets him take his time; the kisses are distracting enough anyway, though he itches for something more.

Even when Hakkai enters him, he's slow and methodical. Too slow. "Dammit," Sanzo says, struggling to push back into Hakkai. "Just- can't-"

"I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine," Sanzo growls.

"Oh, no," Hakkai says calmly. "I am a healer, and I insist that it's best if we're cautious."

Sanzo grits his teeth, but doesn't bother to argue. He can tell when trying to push Hakkai is pointless. Sometimes arguing with the man is like convincing the sun not to rise.

Gojyo steps to the edge of the bed, his pants undone, stroking himself loosely. He puts one knee on the edge and leans over Sanzo to kiss Hakkai. His hair falls against Sanzo's shoulder and face, and Sanzo tosses his head to shake it off. Even as Hakkai kisses him his rhythm doesn't speed up or change, and his hands on Sanzo's hips force him to be still for it.

Gojyo leans back, finally, and lies down besides Sanzo. He props his head on one hand and lifts the other from himself to curve around Sanzo's neck, across his shoulder blade, all the way down and over Hakkai's hand to his thigh. Sanzo grabs a handful of hair and drags him forward for a harsh kiss. Gojyo shifts into him, lifting one leg to drape it across both Sanzo's and Hakkai's calves, rubbing himself against Sanzo.

_Finally_. Sanzo thinks he could groan in relief, but that would probably just entice the two of them into torturing him for longer. Gojyo curls his hand around their cocks, bringing them together and stroking. Hakkai makes each thrust long and slow, a gradual build that's almost painful in its unhurried pace. They draw it out until Sanzo wants to scream, Gojyo hard and hot against him and Hakkai filling him, and Sanzo in-between just trying to hold on.

When he feels it at last, it's like a cool wind on a hot day. Sanzo arcs his back and closes his eyes, lets all his muscles tense as relief rushes over him. Words catch in his throat, and he only makes a small sound.

After, Hakkai still moves in him, but quicker now, his breath warm against the back of Sanzo's neck. Gojyo is nearly there himself, his hand moving fast as he hurries to catch up, eyes half-open and watching them. Sanzo stares back, not ready to think.

When Gojyo comes, he sighs contently and slumps onto Sanzo, who shoves him back. Hakkai only lies still for a moment, silent, and then checks Sanzo's bandages, touching each one before he relaxes. Sanzo should kick them out of his bed before they fall asleep cuddled into him. They think too much of themselves already, daring to scold him, and for what? For getting hurt. Idiots. As if he did it on purpose.

Sanzo's eyes close, and his thoughts drift away as soon as he forms them. He's been sleeping all the time; Hakkai says it's to be expected, though he suspects the smiling bastard of drugging his food. Either way, he doesn't have the energy to waste on getting rid of them right now.

The last thing Sanzo is aware of is Hakkai whispering, "Make me fear for you dying again and I'll kill you myself," but he's asleep before he can decide if he should be genuinely worried.


End file.
